The invention relates to an arrangement for the drive of a printer carriage in teletypewriters or data printers in which a printing head is disposed for movement along a line relative to a platen, and in which the movement of the printer carriage is effected by a driven, pliable drawing means.
As illustrated in German OS No. 25 37 511, it is known to move the printer carriage of a teletypewriter or data printer by suitable pliable drawing means, both for the forward, character-printing movement as well as for the return movement. The pliable drawing means may, for example, comprise a toothed belt driven by means of a drive motor which, advantageously, can be designed as a stepping motor.
Where the printer carriage is driven by a single drive motor, utilizing a continuous drawing member, considerable differences occur in the effective length of the tensioned drawing member. Such difference depends upon the momentary position of the printer carriage, and the direction of movement of the drive motor and drawing means. As a result of such different lengths, the natural frequency of the spring-mass system comprising the mass of the printer carriage and the spring constant of the drawing means is subject to large fluctuations.